


I Could Be Your Cosmic Disaster

by black_dipped_roses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_dipped_roses/pseuds/black_dipped_roses
Summary: Even people as battle hardened as Keith make mistakes sometimes, most of which are harmless. Mistakes made in battles are sadly never harmless. But luckily enough for Keith a good story doesn't always have to have a happy beginning to have a happy ending.Or the story of how Keith thought he fucked up big time and actually made the best mistake of his life.





	I Could Be Your Cosmic Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I did not mean to post this, but I must have done so by accident, woops. So right now it's unfinished, but I will be updating and I will not abandon this! I have no beta so mistakes are all mine (sorry)! Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and give me kudos if you like it because I honestly live for them!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first. Thank you!

He was stupid, Keith would lament after all was said and done.

That was the worst part really- that he was the one who was stupid. That he was the one who dropped his bayard. That he was the one who laughed and let his guard down because the battle was over and everything was supposed to be fine. That he thought it was okay to cherish the moment after a battle well-fought while still in Galran territory. That he was the only one not ready to defend himself against a shot.

That it was all his fault.

 

It was a tough battle; even Keith couldn't deny that. Mostly because everything that they planned might happen- didn't, and everything they didn't expect to happen- did.

A lot of things went wrong that day.

First it was the planet: Voltron had received a distress signal from a tiny planet, a few clicks too many, north of where they needed to be for a conference and decided it seemed real enough to respond to. Lance and Hunk had been the two they sent first, just in case the call was fake and/or something that didn't need the entirety of Voltron to help with; the message was fairly vague, only really saying that the native population was scared of the Galran Empire and assistance would be helpful. The planet being out of their way wasn't supposed to be a real problem. Until Lance and Hunk got closer to it, at which point a giant asteroid field fell into place behind them effectively trapping the lions within the planets pull of gravity.

Lance and Hunk immediately reported back to Voltron, and Shiro was about to abort the mission in favor of changing it into a rescue mission for the paladins -when Voltron received another message from the planet; it explained that the asteroid field was a precaution taken by the native population to ward away enemies and colonists and that the shield, of sorts, could be removed as easily as it was put in place. After the planet demonstrated the ability to move the shield, Lance was the one to make the call to continue with their original mission.

This eventually led to the second problem: which was the natives. The natives of Probus Malsensus were difficult to get along with, to say the least. They were intelligent but ultimately know-it-all's, if you were to ask Keith. They wouldn't take any of Lance and Hunk's advice regarding the Galra and instead decided to criticize the paladins for their "misconduct". It really pissed Keith off. Not only were they a race of people who had never seen war for themselves, but they decided that Voltron was the real problem the galaxy was facing and if they were just nicer to the Galra everything would be better. It was the stupidest shit Keith had ever heard in his entire life, and he once sat through an entire hour of Lance's pick-up lines and Shiro's dad jokes. They even had the gal to call Lance and Hunk racists. Lance explaining that they had a person of Galran decent on their team did absolutely nothing to appease the Mopians, otherwise known as the natives of Probus Malsensus. Keith personally thought they should have just gave the planet the finger and flew off, but Lance and Hunk insisted that they were going to help.

Now he wishes he had fought harder against it because everything went down hill fast from there.

The third problem was where shit hit the metaphorical fan. The natives, the Mopians, sent a message to the Galra informing them that the paladins of Voltron were there because the Mopians wished to host a peace treaty. The Mopians . . . wished . . . to host . . . a peace treaty . . . so they called . . . the Galran empire . . . and gave them . . . Voltron's coordinates. Keith was very, very close to sending a few well-placed lazers towards the stupid planet and its stupid inhabitants, but that would mean endangering Lance and Hunk who were already in a lot of danger as it was. Shiro, who's voice sounded almost as angry as Keith felt, called out orders for Pidge and Kieth to prepare for combat.

"How much of the Galran empire is going to show up?" Pidge asked as she started typing coordinates into her lion.

Shiro huffed out a breath, "I can only hope they think it's fake or a trap; that way they might send less firepower. But if they believe it's real, well, there's probably going to be a pretty large amount of Galran soldiers ready to fight us and take our lions."

"Who says we have to fight them?" Pidge asked with a smirk.

"Well, of course you have to fight them. Lance and Hunk are in danger!" Coran declared, baffled by Pidge's, supposed, short-sightedness, "Not fighting the Galran soldiers goes against everything a paladin of Voltron is supposed to stand for. It's like a Tarikian Mooshooful refusing to eat glondorfs- it just doesn't happen!"

"Yeah, Pidge, what are you talking about?" Keith asked, less concerned because he could see the cunning plan already being devised in Pidge's head.

Pidge smiled, "What if I told you I have a plan to get Lance and Hunk off of Probus Malsensus without us having to fight any Galra?"

"I'd say I'm all ears," Shiro smiled in relief.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do-"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and give me kudos if you like it because I honestly live for them!


End file.
